cybermychafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Musialmati
thumb|right|200px|Ostatni avatar na starym forum, na koncie kahn39 oraz regularny na nowym forum thumb|right|200px|Świąteczny avatar musialmatiego musialmati, musilamati, Fan AMM, Mateusik, CMBEŚCI, mm8konto, musialmati-7, kahn39, Pokedex, maldaetociota, Ushaushausha!, ja≠Musial, Mu51@L, ,,,, I'm hint 4 u, ..., podaj swoje gg, musial-wielkipofrut (Musiał, Musial, musiałmati, Uz, mus man; ur. 5 stycznia 1994r.) – legendarny multiuser for CM: nowego, starego i starego na phpBB. Wielokrotny triumfator w Forum Awards. Zajmował drugie miejsca w drugich i trzecich wyborach na moderatora na Nowym Forum CM. Założyciel CyberMychaWiki, Stop _Dob_owi! i ForuMychy. Główny autor Forumowej hierarchii. Zwycięzca konkursu Coś Wiem. Znajomy z reala Suzette, Losjada, gplola, Adika i Killipa. Fan raya. Autor Barbarzyńcy, Niedobrych stron SF, What the pitch? i 2+3... +2. Tworzy muzykę pod pseudonimem Musiał. Ogólne informacje thumb|right|200px|Grafika, która przez długi czas utrzymywała się w podpisie musialmatiego na starym forum Konto musialmati na Forum Byłych Userów Forum Cybermychy zostało zarejestrowane dnia 23.12.08, jako piąty użytkownik forum. Prowadzi pod względem czasu spędzonego online na forum – ponad 700 godzin. Na starym forum, konto musialmati zostało zarejestrowane w 4 października 2006 roku, a konto kahn39 zostało zarejestrowane w kwietniu 2007 roku. Posty Ilości postów z poszczególnych kont: * Na starym forum: ** kahn39 – ponad 3600 (najwięcej na forum, jako jedyny zdobył rangę „legenda forum”); ** musialmati – 787. ** Szacowana ilość postów ze wszystkich kont to ponad 5000. * Na nowym forum, jako musialmati – ponad 110 (najwięcej na forum). Ciekawostka thumb|right|200px|Zwycięski post Jego post (widoczny po prawej stronie) wygrał w Forum Awards #2 w kategorii „najgłupszy post”. Legendarność Jego legendarność polega na: * infantylnie dużej ilości kont na starym forum; * rekordowej liczbie banów wieczystych; * rekordowej liczbie napisanych postów; * wysokiej ilości wysyłanego spamu, głupich wiadomości; * głupich buntach, przykładem jest akcja Stop _Dob_owi!; * ilości posiadanych numerów gg do userów forum. * Lamieniu w Open Arene. Do tego stopnia, że gdy nagle zdobył pierwsze miejsce w rankingu szybko zrozumiano, że to Wielokropek podszywał sie pod jego nick. Kariera w Forum Awards Forum Awards #2 Większość informacji uległa zniszczeniu, jedną z niewielu zachowanych jest zwycięstwo tekstu zacytowanego tutaj w kategorii najgłupszy tekst. Forum Awards #3 Zajął drugie miejsce w kategorii największy spamer na forum. Forum Awards #4 Zwycięstwa w kategoriach: najbardziej barwna postać forum i najbardziej aktywny user; zajął drugie miejsce w: najbardziej kontrowersyjny user i najzabawniejszy user forum. Forum Awards 5 Zwycięstwo w kategorii najbardziej aktywny user; zajął drugie miejsce w kategorii największy spamer. Strona jego pomysłu, pl.cybermycha.wikia.com zajęła drugie miejsce w kategorii najlepsza strona internetowa. Jego dzieło Obszczymór i ballas Raymaniac zwyciężyło w kategorii największe dzieło. Gra jego pomysłu, Familiada, zwyciężyła w kategorii najlepsza gra forumowa. FORUM AWARDS 6 Zwycięstwa w kategoriach: cooltoralny i paranienormal activity; drugie miejsce w kategorii jokeman; trzecie miejsce w kategorii zwierzak do odstrzału. Kariera muzyczna musialmati jest także muzykiem, który rozpowszechnia swoje utwory za darmo na stronie Last.fm. Dyskografia: * ZetKaPe (2005) * YL Like (2008) * WTF? (2009) * Przetwornik (nieukończona, tworzona od 2009) Single: * Margaryna (2008) * Maxi Kass (Maxi King & T-Raperzy znad Wisły remix) (2008) * Canon Trance (2008) Więcej o jego karierze muzycznej można przeczytać na Last.fm. Ciekawostki * Musiał dostał się do Hali Sławy w Bitwie kapel. * Wraz z Killipem i Adikiem, nagrał gościnną wersję utworu Dreaming about heaven zespolu Dreamspace (do którego należą Killip i Adik). Zagrał w niej solo na flecie. Komiksy o musialmatim Plik:Komiksomusiale.jpg|Wykonanie: est Plik:Komiksomusiale2.jpg|Wykonanie: Raja Zobacz też * Cytaty musialmatiego * Familiada Linki zewnętrzne * musialmati na Youtube.com * musialmati na Last.fm * Forum ZKP musialmatiego * Blog o koniach musialmatiego * Muzyka Musiała na Last.fm Kategoria:Użytkownicy Forum CyberMychy Kategoria:Artykuły na medal